


Flour

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored at work and asked Christen for fic ideas. I wrote it very quickly, in between phone calls so apologies if there are any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flour

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and asked Christen for fic ideas. I wrote it very quickly, in between phone calls so apologies if there are any mistakes.

Teddy doesn’t bake. He was a child last time he baked anything, and it doesn’t really count as baking if all he did was beat an egg under strict supervision from his mum. Despite this, he’s in his kitchen trying to bake biscuits. 

They shouldn’t be that difficult to make, and yet every surface in the kitchen has been covered in flour, and there are burnt biscuits on the table. He’d have another go, but that’d be the fourth do – over and he’s run out of chocolate chips. Joe’s nearly home anyway, so he doesn’t have time to try again. He makes a half hearted attempt to tidy up, but all he succeeds in doing is rearranging the previous attempts. 

Joe makes a silent entrance and goes in to the kitchen expecting to make a cup of tea in peace. He doesn’t expect to see a pile of burnt biscuits, and teddy wiping flour off surfaces completely unaware that there’s also flour on his cheek and the side of his nose.


End file.
